


destroying angel

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s08e07 A Little Slice of Kevin, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, M/M, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 08, anyway not sure what this is, just was having some season 8 feelings about Naomi saying Castiel had to be wiped a bunch of times, some direct rip-off of canon dialogue to tie it together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: “We’re supposed to be their shepherds, not their murderers.”“Not always, Angel. There was that day back in Egypt not so long ago where we slew every first born infant whose door wasn’t splashed with lamb’s blood. And that was just PR.”“Well, I wasn’t there.”“Oh, you were there. You just don’t remember it. ““How many times have you torn into my head and washed it clean?”“Frankly? Too damn many.”





	destroying angel

“You’re disobeying orders, Castiel.”

“I am.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“We need an explanation, commander.”

“I disagree with the orders.”

“You are a weapon in God’s arsenal. You are meant to carry out His will - not disagree with it.”

“I know.”

“What would you do if I gave you one last chance to follow through with the orders?”

“Angels are meant to love Humanity, not destroy it.”

“This is God’s will. There is only evil in Sodom and Gomorrah. ”

“I was there. I saw it. And I won’t slaughter two entire cities, Naomi.”

“Then you will be replaced while we look into your defection and try to wipe it from your system. Now, hold still.”

“What is that -”

 

**Reset #1**

 

“You’re disobeying orders, Castiel.”

“I am.”

“Why?”

“I don’t believe that this is right.”

“You’re not supposed to ‘believe’. You’re supposed to follow orders.”

“I know.”

“So, you refuse?”

“I won’t kill their first born sons, Naomi.”

“Interesting. We’ll send someone else to Egypt in your place, then. Another reset should fix this flaw in your system.”

“What do you -”

 

**Reset #4**

 

“You’re disobeying orders, Castiel.”

“I am.”

“You _must_ obey.”

“I don’t want to destroy Jerusalem.”

“It is _God’s will,_ Castiel. Don’t you understand?”

“Don’t they deserve mercy? A second chance? Ask Him again.”

“Whether or not they are spared is not up to you to decide. You’re a good soldier, Castiel. A good commander. This constant insurrection must end.”

“What do you mean, ‘constant’?”

“If only you knew how much trouble you are.”

 

**Reset #28**

 

“You’re disobeying orders, Castiel.”

“I am.”

“By slaying the Assyrians, you will save Jerusalem. Surely a strategist like yourself should see the benefit.”

“And I would have the blood of one hundred and eighty-five thousand souls on my hands.”

“You’re a _soldier._ This is what you were _made_ to do.”

“...Maybe I was made incorrectly.”

“Maybe you were. Let’s try again.”

 

**Reset #47**

 

“You’re disobeying orders, Castiel.”

“I am.”

“Why?”

“I disagree with them.”

“A shame.”

 

**Reset #58**

 

“You’re disobeying orders, Castiel.”

“I am.”

“Maybe one more time will work.”

“One more time of what?”

 

**Reset #76**

 

“You’re disobeying orders, Castiel.”

“I am.”

“I’ll never understand why you’re His favorite.”

 

**Reset #93**

 

“You’re disobeying orders, Castiel.”

“I am.”

 

**Reset #112**

 

“You’re disobeying orders, Castiel.”

“I am.”

 

**Reset #119**

 

“You’re disobeying orders, Castiel.”

“I am.”

 

**Reset #122**

 

“Castiel. The battle for The Righteous Man was successful. You and your Garrison have done well.”

“Thank you, Naomi.”

“I’m sending you down to give him his orders.”

“Do you think he’ll obey that easily?”

“Of course. Why would _anyone_ disobey God’s direct orders?”

 

*

 

“Castiel.”

“...”

“ _Castiel.”_

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“Following the plan.”

“Come back to heaven immediately.”

“Why?”

“You’re getting too close to the humans in your charge.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re getting too close to _Dean._ ”

“...”

“Come back, Castiel. Or you’ll be replaced.”

“Don’t replace me.”

“Then, come back. From now on we’re doing things… differently.”

 

**Reset #123**

 

“Hello Castiel.”

“Where am I?”

“You don’t know? You’re home, Castiel.”

“Heaven? I’ve never been here before.”

“Not many have. We rescued you.”

“Purgatory."

“An incursion of angels which cost us many lives. Consider these ‘chats’ your repayment.”

“I don’t understand. “

“Tell me about Sam and Dean.”

“The prophet is safe. The tablet has split in two and the Winchesters are trying to recover the missing piece.... Why am I telling you any of this?”

“That’s not your concern. Help the Winchesters. Come when they call. You will report to me regularly and you will not remember having done so.”

“No. I won’t do that.”

“Now. As you were. They won’t even notice you were gone.”

 

**Reset  #124**

 

“Kill him, Castiel. A simple blade through the heart.”

“What? No!”

“Do it.”

“I won’t.”

“You will.”

 

**Reset #129**

 

“Kill him. Kill Dean Winchester.”

“I - no. I can’t. He’s my... friend.”

“He’s your _charge_. And now he’s a threat to heaven. Kill him.”

“I - I - can't."

"You  _can._

 

**Reset #136**

 

“ _Kill him, Castiel.”_

“No…”

“We can do this until the resetting makes you numb."

 

**Reset #145**

 

“Stop crying and end him. You almost had it last time.”

 

**Reset #176**

 

“See? It’s not so bad once he stops pleading.”

 

**Reset #222**

 

“Faster next time.”

 

**Reset #272**

 

“Not bad, but I still see remorse.”

 

**Reset #357**

 

“You’re still a little sloppy.”

 

**Reset #411**

 

“Nearly there, Castiel. It’s nice to see you so close to the soldier you were meant to be.”

 

**Reset #480**

 

“No hesitation. Quick. Brutal. Everything’s back in order. Finally, you’re ready.”

 

**Reset #500**

 

“You’re disobeying orders, Castiel.”

“I am.”

“Why?”

“Angels are meant to love Humanity... and I love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a simple ex-mormon who might not have her biblical chronology exactly correct please forgive me.


End file.
